


two wrongs make it right.

by cheonsagateun



Series: ongniel week 2018 [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Day 6, M/M, One Night Stands, OngNiel Week, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Malam itu, cinta mereka lempar ke kolong ranjang.





	two wrongs make it right.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah swing entertainment (dulu ymc entertainment). penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Salju turun lebih cepat tahun ini. Begitupun masalahnya.

Di salah satu sudut _gay bar_ , Seongwu duduk. Menenggak lagi botol _soju_ nya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia berjanji bahwa itu adalah botolnya yang terakhir. Tetapi entah mengapa, ia menginginkannya lagi. Alkohol adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menjadi gila. Orang gila tidak perlu punya masalah. Orang gila bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan—namanya juga orang gila. Semuanya termaafkan karena apa yang kau harapkan dari orang gila yang tidak mampu merasionalisasi semuanya?

Lagipula, ia tidak mengenakan atribut apapun. Berarti ia bebas menjadi gila, bukan?

Terkekeh mabuk, dipesannya satu botol _soju_ lagi. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Dunianya seakan berputar, telinganya berdenging, memangnya dia peduli? Barulah kepala itu terangkat saat sebuah suara menyapa. Suara yang tidak ia kenal, bahkan dalam kesadarannya yang tipis.

“Kau sendirian?”

.

.

.

Nama pemuda itu Kang Daniel dan mereka baru berkenalan dua jam lebih.

Sisa malam itu dihabiskan di sebuah hotel lusuh dekat bar. Satu kamar disewa. Saat pintu tertutup, tanpa ragu kedua bibir mereka bersentuh. Dibantu kesadaran mereka yang sama-sama tipis dan keadaan mereka yang sama-sama terpuruk (masalah pemuda itu tidak jauh beda parahnya dengan Seongwu, jadi?).

Seongwu tidak peduli apa-apa. Seongwu hanya ingin enak. Seks adalah cara tercepat di kepala mereka berdua untuk melarikan diri. Kulit bersua dengan kulit. Sentuh dan kecup menggugurkan isi kepalanya—dari ragu menjadi ganas. Jemari Seongwu merenggut helai-helai rambut Daniel tatkala pemuda itu menggigit pelan kulitnya.

Mereka baru bertemu dua jam yang lalu, dan cinta tidak tumbuh dalam waktu dua jam. Tapi apa pentingnya cinta jika tiap sentuh dan tiap kulum memancarkan nikmat?

Burung yang terbangun, menemukan sarangnya dalam mulut piawai Daniel. Memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Putih menetes, menodai paha dan seprai hotel. Seongwu melenguh. Ditariknya napas. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu lebar Daniel, mendorongnya hingga tubuh itu terbaring di atas ranjang. Yang diingat pikirannya yang berkabut adalah sentuh dan sentuh, Daniel yang berada di dalamnya, menghentak-hentak menghantarkan nikmat ke tiap titik saraf. Hingga keduanya melenguh, menggeram, melepaskan hasrat.

Mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ juga. Seongwu kembali menarik tubuh pemuda itu mendekat, mencumbu bibirnya sebagai inisiasi awal.

.

.

.

“Aku duluan.”

Dikatakan Seongwu di pagi hari tanpa menoleh ke arah Daniel. Pemuda itu baru saja mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket berkat keringat, liur, dan sperma. Dari kaca terlihat jelas, ada jejak-jejak merah bekas kecupan semalam di leher Daniel. Sementara Seongwu sudah berpakaian rapi. Masih ada rasa letih dan nyeri di tubuhnya (yang ditambal sementara oleh pil-pil analgetik), tapi atasannya tidak akan menerima alasan _aftereffect_ bercumbu untuk mengambil cuti.

Ia tidak menyesal, lagipula.

Bagaimana juga menyesal jika malam sebelumnya menyenangkan?

“Tidak ingin sarapan bersama?”

“Tidak usah. Aku buru-buru.”

Daniel tersenyum menatapnya seraya mengangguk. Bagaimanapun, mereka hanya pasangan satu malam. Cinta mereka lempar di kolong ranjang, esok hari mereka kembali seperti semula. Menjadi Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwu yang saling tak mengenal. Seongwu menyempatkan diri melempar senyuman, mengucapkan, “Sampai jumpa lagi,” sebelum menutup pintu.

Baru beberapa menit ia meninggalkan kamar dan ia merindukan wangi seorang Daniel.

 

 

(dan jauh di dalam, ia ingin garisnya dan garis Daniel kembali bertemu—dalam sirkumtansi yang lebih baik.)  [***]


End file.
